<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elevator Confessions by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734603">Elevator Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon'>definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and reader become briefly trapped on an elevator, which leads to a confession from Loki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel) &amp; Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elevator Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm pretending Infinity War and Endgame does not exist- so certain avengers are still very much alive.</p><p>WARNING: Female Reader is claustrophobic and becomes stuck on an elevator. If this is triggering for you, please do not read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Request: Can you write one of the reader being claustrophobic and she gets trapped in a small area and Loki finds and calms her down then confesses?</p><p>Thank you for the request! I tweaked things just a bit and added a whole lot of unnecessary fluff, but hope you enjoy!</p><p>————————————————————<br/>You pursed your lips amusedly as you pressed the elevator button in Stark Tower. "Yeah, okay Loki. Like your brother would seriously ever let you go to the concert."<br/>Loki scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "My brother does not own me."</p><p>"That's true, but remember what happened the last time you went out unsupervised? It was a disaster." </p><p>Loki's lips parted as he was momentarily rendered speechless. The elevator doors opened and the two of you stepped inside, pressing the button of the floor you needed. He finally spoke as the doors closed, "That was not my fault. And I would not be unsupervised- you, my bigshot avenger babysitter and closest companion, would be there." <br/>You laughed nervously as the elevator jolted before ascending. You tried not to think about the fact that you were in a small, enclosed space. "I wouldn't be able to keep you out of trouble- I would be way too distracted by the sirenic voice of Brendon Urie. You can ask, but I really think that he's going to say no." </p><p>Frustration seeped into Loki's voice as he said, "I am a god, I do not need anyone's permission." <br/>You bit your lip before mumbling distractedly, "Yeah, okay, sure-"</p><p>Suddenly, the lights went out and you were plunged into darkness. The elevator groaned and shook as it slammed to a stop. You swayed slightly and bumped into Loki, and you felt his hand brush your arm as he steadied you. </p><p>Your breathing became ragged as a flash of panic hit you. You felt blindly for one of the handrails and gripped it tightly. This was officially the worst day ever. <br/>"Are you alright, Y/N?"</p><p>You snapped, "We are trapped in a freaking elevator with no power in the hottest month of the year. No, Loki, I'm not alright."</p><p>You were met with silence, and after a few moments tears pricked your eyes and you removed your hand from the rail to wipe them away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just, I can't do this, I can't-"<br/>A sob escaped your lips and you felt yourself be pulled into a warm chest. </p><p>Loki's arms wrapped around you, his hand moving up and down your back soothingly.  His voice was light and reassuring as he said, "Shh, it's okay. Something happened to the electricity and the elevator malfunctioned. Since this is Stark Tower, we won't be out of power for long. We will be out of here soon, I promise. You hear me?"</p><p>You nodded into his shirt, your sobs eventually dying down to tearful sniffles.<br/>You scrunched your face in frustration as you mumbled, "This is so embarrassing. I'm supposed to be this warrior avenger.. that isn't afraid of anything. And I'm freaking out over a stupid elevator."</p><p>"Everyone has something they're afraid of, Y/N. Fear does not make you weak. You are amazingly strong. You'll most likely be laughing about the whole situation once you're out of this contraption." </p><p>Despite your heart still racing in your chest, the corners of your mouth lifted into a small smile. Loki could be sweet when he wanted to- but that didn't exactly change the fact that he could be a real pain at times.</p><p>You could feel Loki bring his head closer to yours, his mouth next to your ear as he lowered his voice- like he was about to tell you some kind of intimate secret. "This cannot leave this elevator, but when I was younger, I was terrified of the dark. More accurately, the things that could be lurking there. My mother used to do something to calm me down enough so I could sleep... would you like me to do it?"</p><p>You pulled slightly away from Loki, just enough to brush the tears from your cheeks. <br/>"Anything that might help."<br/>The normal edge to Loki's voice made a sudden reappearance. "You say anything about what I'm about to do, and I-"<br/>You cracked a smile, softly interjecting, "I won't, I promise."</p><p>He inhaled sharply before his voice filled the elevator once again- only this time, he wasn't speaking. The melody of a familiar song met your ears, "Show me your love, your love, give me more but it's not enough. Show me your love, your love-"</p><p>Your smile grew as you closed your eyes, remembering the time you listened to this with Loki. He was watching you curiously as you slid around your room in your socks, totally getting into the music. You had just introduced him to the band, and you didn't expect him to like their music. This was the third song you played and you were getting ready to give up on getting him to share your taste in music when the song reached the chorus. It was like something clicked, and he had this smile on his face that you had never seen him with. You remembered saying, "Good, huh?" The light in his eyes sparkled when he replied, "Amazing." </p><p>You opened your eyes as Loki softly sang, "If you're gonna be the death of me, that's how I wanna go." <br/>"Loki, that was.. that was perfect. Thank you." You pulled him into a hug, feeling the soft material of his shirt against your skin. <br/>"Loki? Why are you being so nice to me?</p><p>He pulled his head back to look you in the eyes. "Am I not usually nice?"<br/>You laughed softly, "You are, I meant- you're actually being really sweet. So much so that it's a tad bit frightening. What's going on?" </p><p>It was Loki's turn to laugh. "Is it a crime to want to make you feel better? If so, I'm a criminal."</p><p>Your smile fell slightly as a thought crossed your mind. You tried to keep your tone teasing but your voice came out flat, "Are you sure you're not like this because there's a possibility of you getting something from it?" </p><p>Loki moved away from you as if you'd burned him, and your arms dropped to your sides. "What could I possibly get from this? And why would you think something like that?"</p><p>Your furrowed your brows in confusion. "I don't know, it's just so unusual for you to- to be so caring. I've never seen this side of you before." </p><p>There was frustration and hurt in his voice, "Probably because this side of me didn't exist until... until you."</p><p>You tucked your hair behind your ear just to do something with your hands. "What- What does that mean?"</p><p>It was a moment before he answered, and his voice was solemn as he explained,<br/>"I've never truly cared about anyone the way I care about you. The day you played me that song, I watched you dance like there was no one else in the room.. and you closed your eyes and all I could think about was how beautiful you looked. I couldn't stop smiling, and I told you that song was amazing because you were so happy listening to it. And I remember thinking that maybe I could make you happy someday, too. That's when I realized that I love you." </p><p>A flash of heat ran over you and it was suddenly hard to breathe. "You- you love me? When were you going to tell me?"</p><p>"I was going to tell you when I was certain that you wouldn't be upset and that the revelation wouldn't ruin our closeness. I'm sorry if I've caused you any distress-" </p><p>"Loki, you should have told me! I'm not upset, not in the slightest. No one has ever said anything like that to me before." </p><p>You were silent for a few moments as you decided what you wanted to do. When your mind was made up, you said, "I hope you understand that I don't feel the same way about you yet- that doesn't mean that I won't ever feel that way.  You're one of my closest friends and I hadn't really thought of the possibility of something more, but you're amazing and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. I want to give us a shot, so- so will you go on a date with me?" </p><p>The lights suddenly flickered on and the elevator jolted before moving steadily upwards. You were distracted by the elevator working and didn't notice Loki gazing at you. </p><p>"I would love to."<br/>————————————————————<br/>You fidgeted with the sleeve of your sundress as you stood in the lobby of Stark Tower, waiting for Loki so the two of you could go on your date. You were more excited than nervous and just wanted to be going already. He was only a few minutes late, but in your head you were going through the reasons why he could be late since you both live in the same building. </p><p>Meanwhile, Natasha patted Loki on the shoulder as she moved passed his figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Telling someone you love them usually comes after the first date, not before, so remember to take things slowly. Y/N's not going to fall in love with you with one date- so don't be disappointed if things don't change right away." </p><p>Loki ran a hand through his hair, his nerves kicking his usual cool exterior out the window. "I really don't want to mess this up."</p><p>Steve moved around the counter and stepped in front of Loki, fixing the collar of Loki's button down. "You won't. Just-"</p><p>Tony cut Steve off, leaning back against the table and popping a blueberry into his mouth as he did so. "You're lucky Y/N chose bowling, of all things. It's low pressure and the focus is on fun- sort of like the end of a third dat-"</p><p>"Careful there. You wouldn't want to go putting ideas in his head, now, would you?" Bruce spoke from his seat at the table, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. </p><p>"I am not sure what you mean, but I assure you, I would never do anything to harm Y/N." The corners of Loki's lips turned down in confusion.</p><p>"Easy there, tiger. You're not in an interrogation. We just don't want you going into this thing with any expectations," Clint hinted as he pushed passed Thor to reach into the refrigerator.</p><p>Loki sighed in realization, rubbing the back of his neck in mild frustration. "I don't have any expectations. It's time for me to meet Y/N, so this conversation will have to wait." <br/>A chorus of good luck's met Loki's ears as he headed down to the lobby. </p><p>A few minutes later, you heard the elevator doors open behind you and you slowly turned around. Loki stood just outside the elevator with the biggest smile on his face, his eyes lighting up at the sight of you. "Y/N, You look.. wow." </p><p>You stepped closer to Loki, your own smile lifting your lips. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." You held your hand out for Loki to take, feeling excited but also completely at ease. </p><p>Loki took your hand and you could feel his fingers trembling. "Are you nervous?" </p><p>"I am. You know I haven't done this before." You smiled reassuringly at him as you walked out into the night, hand in hand. </p><p>You flagged down a taxi and as you climbed into the taxi, you said, "I know, but you don't have anything to worry about. It's me, Loki." </p><p>You settled into the cab and told the driver where you were going. You glanced at Loki, who was gazing fixedly at your enjoined hands. You moved your hand slightly and interlocked your fingers with his, rubbing the back of his hand with your thumb. "Yes, that's exactly why I am nervous. You mean everything to me, Y/N, and I.."</p><p>"It's okay, Loki. I know you might feel like there's a ton of pressure for this date to go perfectly, but there isn't. This is just for us to have some time together without any interruptions, okay? And whatever happens, happens."</p><p> Loki nodded in response, turning his head to look out the window. After a few moments, he said, "Tell me about this 'bowling'. What is it?"</p><p>You smiled amusedly. "Well, it's a game. You use a heavy ball to try to knock down as many of the pins at the end of the lane as you can that to get a higher score than your opponents. It doesn't really matter who wins though, everyone usually has a great time. I think you'll like it. Speaking of, it looks like we're here."</p><p>As the taxi pulled to a stop in front of the bowling alley, you handed the cabby your fare before stepping out of the car. As you made your way to the doors of the building, you felt Loki's hand fall away from yours. He had stopped walking and you turned to look at him, the blue glow of the bowling alley sign reflecting on his skin. "Is something wrong?"</p><p>Loki's chest was rising up and down at an unusual pace as he said, "There's a lot of people and noises and.. and flashing lights. It's a little overwhelming, I don't know if I can.."</p><p>You were quick to reassure him, placing your hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "You don't have to, it's okay. We can go somewhere else." You looked around at your surroundings and spotted a 24 hour diner across the street. </p><p>"That's actually way better than bowling. You hungry?"<br/>————————————————————<br/>The bell above the door chimed as the two of you entered the diner. Your shoes squeaked on the black and white tiled floor as you slid into one of the many empty leather booths across from Loki. Old movie posters were hung on the cherry walls to give the diner an even more retro look. There was even an old jukebox next to the cash register.</p><p>A waitress laid a couple of menus on the table and smiled. "What can I get you guys to drink?"</p><p>You mirrored her smile and replied, "Water, please." </p><p>"Can I get a cup of coffee with cream, please?" </p><p>The waitress nodded at Loki and went to get the drinks. "Is this better?" You asked Loki, picking up your menu to glance through it. </p><p>"Much better, but are you sure you want to have our date here?" He leaned forward and lowered his voice. "This doesn't seem like the type of place that you mortals go to for this sort of thing."</p><p>"Are you kidding?! There's actually room to breathe, there's more privacy, and I've heard great things about the food here. Plus, dates are more about being with someone than how you'll be spending the time." You smiled widely and looked back down at the menu. </p><p>"This is actually way better. Any ideas on what you'll get?" You questioned, looking at all of the options you had to choose from.</p><p>"I think I'll have some pie." </p><p>You glanced back up at Loki, your smile shifting to an amused smirk. "Pie? Is that all?" </p><p>Loki's face mirrored your own as he teased, "Mhm. You should know all about my sweet tooth by now." </p><p>"That I do. I still can't believe that you managed to eat your entire birthday cake in one sitting last year. That was- that was just insane." You both laughed at the memory, and with that, any awkwardness between you was gone. </p><p>"I paid for it, too. I had the worst stomachache after that." You laughed again, a warm familiarity filling the air. </p><p>Scanning the rest of the diner, you saw that the only other customers were a little old couple at a corner table. You smiled to yourself at how sweet and close they were. Your heart skipped a beat at the thought of one day being with Loki like that. You were brought back to the present when the waitress sat your water in front of you.</p><p>"Alright, a water and one coffee with cream. Are you two ready to order?" The waitress smiled with her pencil hovering over her notepad.</p><p>"I think we are. Can I get an order of french toast, please?" The girl nodded and wrote down your order before turning to Loki. </p><p>"And could I have a slice of your apple pie, please?" </p><p>The waitress smiled, saying, "Sure thing. It'll be just a few minutes." </p><p>After she left, Loki rested his jaw on his fist as he looked at you for several moments without saying anything. You tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, suddenly a little self conscious. "What?"</p><p>"I'm sorry, it's just.. you're so amazing." You're not sure if it was his words or the way that he said them, but he definitely made you blush. </p><p>You smiled softly, saying, "Oh.. thank you, Loki. I feel the same about you." </p><p>At that moment, the grey haired man in the corner stood and put a quarter in the jukebox. At Last by Etta James filled the diner, and the man asked the old woman to dance. They swayed next to their table, barely moving as they held each other.</p><p>Loki stood from the booth and held his hand out to you. "May I have this dance?"</p><p>You smiled and stood, taking his hand and letting him tug you closer. He wrapped his other arm around you, his hand resting on the small of your back. You rested your free hand on his back with your head on his shoulder as you both slowly swayed to the rhythm of the music.</p><p>There was something so intimate about the way you were holding each other, like the whole world had melted away except the two of you. Your throat seemed to tighten as you realized that you had more feelings for Loki than you had originally admitted to yourself. </p><p>You closed your eyes, allowing yourself to relax and enjoy being in Loki's arms. After swaying for a few more moments, Loki moved your hand that was in his and held it above his heart. "Do you feel that, Y/N?" <br/>You kept your eyes closed as you nodded, his heart beating rapidly under your fingertips. </p><p>"That's the effect you have on me. You've made me too.. human." Loki laughed softly but you knew that he was being completely serious. You opened your eyes slowly, and Loki was lovingly gazing back at you. A warmth spread from your head to your toes with his breathtaking stare.</p><p>You felt yourself lean in without meaning to, and Loki bent his head down so your foreheads were brushing against one another's. Your mouths were mere centimeters apart and your eyes closed again in anticipation. </p><p>After one more antagonizing moment, his lips met yours. The hand that was laid on his chest gripped the material of his shirt, as if to keep yourself grounded. It wasn't an urgent or desperate kiss; it was more like a sweet and vulnerable beginning. Both of you seemed to know without saying that there would be many more kisses to come. <br/>If they were all as amazing as this one, how could there not be?</p><p>The kiss ended slowly, lingeringly. It was short but everything you needed. There was no going back to being just friends now. Loki meant far too much to you for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>